The wake created by a ship and its propulsion may affect the ability to execute activities behind or next to a ship such as rescue operations, e.g., recovery of life boats, etc. For example, the wake of a ship can greatly influence recovery location based on where the wake has the least impact on the object and recovery ship speed for each recovered object. This is especially true in launch and recovery where the wake greatly affects the movement of the object within the water and can make recovering the object extremely difficult.
More specifically, the wake created by a ship and its propulsion may affect the ability to execute activities required behind or next to the ship. That is, a wake of a ship can move the object within the water, making it difficult to determine or anticipate a precise location of the object in the water to effectuate effective recovery operations. The wake created by larger ships can be quite significant and makes activities behind the ship even more difficult.